The Action Series
by Seadragon68
Summary: Follows the Watcher series, vignettes from the POV of Dracula, Van Helsing & Carl as they go from watching to acting
1. Dracula Acts

**_This follows the Watcher series. These are just snapshots or vignettes if you will. They are capturing a moment rather then being a fully developed stories. As such they are character-centric and not necessarily movie accurate._**

Dracula approached Gabriel. He could feel the conflicting desires in him – to run and to stay. Gabriel wanted to know who he was, what he was. The role the Order had given him didn't quite fit and pathetic prayers of the little Friar could not hold him. Gabriel may not have intended to come to him yet here he was. Dracula knew that he would claim him at last.

"So, you have finally realized that you do not belong among the Holy. It is about time, Gabriel. I was beginning to lose patience. Come with me and I will show you all that you have been missing. All that you are meant to have." He moved closer to Gabriel with each word but the man moved away until his back was against a wall.

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you" But the words lacked conviction and Dracula just smiled indulgently. He reached out and caressed Gabriel's cheek, chuckling when he turned his head to try to evade the touch. "Why do you resist Gabriel? What is there for you that you cling to it so desperately? Is it your little friar? Is that what you cling to?" Dracula smiled a particularly nasty smile and leaned even closer. "He will never have you. You are broken, foul. You would taint him with your very touch. He prays for your soul, he does not wish for your heart. You are a fool if you think you are more to him then just another damned soul to be saved."

Van Helsing shook his head in denial but it was clear that every word was a dagger in the heart. Dracula smiled evilly and purred "You are polluted, Gabriel A foul and dark blight. You would do your beloved Friar a favor by removing yourself from his presence." He stepped back from Gabriel and held out his hand in invitation. "Come with me Gabriel."


	2. Van Helsing Acts

_**The second of three stories, Van Helsing now must act**_

Gabriel swallowed and watched Dracula as he moved towards him. He knew that Dracula wanted him to believe that he held the secrets to his missing past. Who knows, perhaps he did. But did he really want to know? Dracula drew closer and he began to back away. Somehow he couldn't bear to let Dracula close. It was as if he had to look really close, he'd realize that he was really looking at a mirror. That the dark creature who stood before him was really himself in another form. His back hit the wall and he shuddered. Nowhere left to run. His past – his doom – had caught up to him.

Dracula touched his face and he turned, desperate to escape the contact. It burned and he shuddered with revulsion and desire. This creature was so like him… he couldn't be corrupted by the desires that burned with him. He was already befouled. With Dracula he would not have to fear to destroy something beautiful and precious. Carl would be safe. Safe from his dark needs, safe from his destructive love.

As he thought of the Friar, he closed his eyes. He could see Carl so clearly, sitting at his worktable, completely caught up in his work. Memory after memory came to haunt him. The way Carl's eyes lit up when he smiled, or the way he would pout and grumble when he didn't get his own way. He remembered eyes filled with compassion as they listened to him speak of the horrors he dreamed of. Of hands gentle and kind holding him and comforting him as he sobbed out his pain and grief. Carl had gifted him with his light and he would not repay him by destroying it.

Dracula held out his hand to him and swallowing down his pain and grief, he stepped forward and took it. Numb to everything but his shattering heart, he didn't resist when Dracula drew him close and kissed him.


	3. Carl Acts

**_The final one of the series. To be honest, I don't see where to take this next so unless someone can give me an idea for this, we conclude with Carl's actions._**

Carl froze as he saw Van Helsing trapped against the wall by Dracula. His heart raced as he franticly tried to come up with some way to save the Hunter. Then he saw Dracula step back and hold out his hand, the invitation clear. And Gabriel took it.

He shook his head in denial, screaming in his head as the words themselves refused to issue from his throat. He watched in horror as Dracula pulled Gabriel towards him. Pulled him close and lowered his mouth to his. It was that which broke the lock on his voice.

"Noooo!" he cried as tears began to stream down his face. He staggered forward, no longer caring about the danger he was in. Van Helsing pulled away from Dracula and looked at Carl, horror written all over his face.

"No Carl, you should not be here. Leave now. Leave and save yourself. I am lost to you" Van Helsing turned away, defeat in every line of his body. Carl shook his head, a sob coming from his throat. "No, I will not leave you. I will not abandon you, Van Helsing. You can still be saved." He reached out a hand to touch Van Helsing.

Dracula moved between them. "You are too late, little Friar. He is mine now."

Carl glared at the vampire. "No, I refuse to accept that. He is not beyond my help. Van Helsing, there is still time. Do not believe the lies this demon has told you. I am here. Just come away with me. Please. Do not give up. Not now, not ever."

Van Helsing looked at Carl in sorrow. "You do not understand Carl. If I go with you, I will destroy you. I will take the light that lives within you and drown it in darkness. I do this for you, Carl, because you are precious to me. The only thing I have ever loved." Van Helsing began to move away, to take his place with Dracula.

Carl closed his eyes as Van Helsing's words rang in his ears. Then he opened them and a strange calmness filled him.

"Wait" he said in a voice that was firm and strong He moved to stand before Van Helsing. Looking him deep in the eyes he said "I will not lose you. If it is my light you need, then it is yours. All that I am is yours, body and soul. Do not leave me." Carl held out his hand and prayed that he was enough.

Van Helsing took a deep shuddering breath and grasped Carl's hand. No matter what happened next, they would face it together.


End file.
